


I Can't Hide

by Holdt



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Child Soldiers, Eugenics, Fanvids, Gen, Mutant Rights, Police Brutality, Systemic Oppression, Terrorism, WC45
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: Being 'quiet' won't make people hate or discriminate against Others less. Being 'woke' won't prevent problematic behavior.Every day is a choice."Everybody says 'say something'."





	I Can't Hide

_Premiered at WisCon45 (2018)  
_

_Music by Justin Timberlake ft. Chris Stapleton_

 

&;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;nbsp;

 

Password: Xtinction 


End file.
